bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Cat Café
The Lucky Cat Café is the name of the café owned by Aunt Cass. While Cass' café comprises the first floor, the second and third floors serve as the Hamada family home. The garage is used by Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 as their laboratory and headquarters. Layout The café is a three-story tall building on the corner of a steep hill street, decorated with Maneki-Neko cat figurines on the shillings. There are three floors on the surface level and a garage on the basement level. Inside the café are many Japanese and feline-inspired decorations: Fish, cherry blossoms, and miniature Japanese lanterns clutter the walls and ceilings while cat-shaped items decorate the interior. The café is the common entrance for customers and the Hamada family; behind the restaurant is the kitchen, the front door, and a door leading to the stockroom and the rest of the apartment. The second floor is the living room and the common kitchen. Notably, there are many family portraits hung on the walls of the second floor, hinting at the Hamada family's history. The third floor is Hiro and Tadashi's bedroom; currently, it is just Hiro's room due to Tadashi's death. The garage is cluttered with inventions, bicycles, tools, and machines designed by Hiro and Tadashi over the years, as well as serving as their common space during the periods they would not be inventing. The garage door also has a traditional Japanese scene painted on it. Hiro pulled all-nighters in the garage when working on his projects. Menu The café hosts Japanese and American cuisine and some unique hybrid dishes. Trivia *The café gets it name from the maneki-neko cat (meaning "beckoning cat" or more commonly "lucky cat"), a common Japanese figurine often thought to bring good luck to the owner by its raised right paw. Incidentally, it is commonly depicted as a Japanese bobtail, the same breed of cat as Mochi. *Hiro's room has certain objects that as references to other things and franchises. **There is a Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) controller connected to Hiro's computer. **He has a poster of an early concept version of Mr. Sparkles in the same area. **In the film, on top of his computer's screen there is a toy figure of Wreck-It Ralph, a fellow Disney character. **A Dalek-like action figure (from Doctor Who) can be spotted on the shelf. *A real Victorian home in San Franscisco's Haight-Ashbury district served as a model for the Lucky Cat Café. *Evening poetry readings are held at the café.Big Hero 6: The Essential Guide *After hours, the café is also where Aunt Cass fuels her bad habit of "stress eating". *The café is open for business every day, but it was closed on one occasion when the family was mourning Tadashi's death. *The café can be spotted in Little Rodentia in another Disney film: Zootopia. Gallery Film Screenshots Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1771.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg Concept art Aunt_Cass's_Cafe.jpg Lucky_Cat_cafe_concept.png Lucky_Cat_cafe_concept_2.png Lucky_Cat_cafe_concept_3.png Lucky_Cat_cafe_concept_4.png Lucky_Cat_Cafe_Concept_Art.jpg Hiro's_garage_concept.png Hiro's_Lab_Concept_Art.jpg Aunt Cass bedroom Khang Le.jpg Lucky Cat Cafe knives room Khang Le.jpg Category:Places